


Cupcakes

by CharWright5



Series: House of Wolves [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (sort of), Baking, Character Development, Established Relationship, F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: "'Like taste-testing,' she stated, voice trembling but still authoritative. 'So put that big mouth of yours to work and eat.'"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another character development thing, this time a request from Rita who wanted Keir and Elizabeth baking fluff. He wanted to make it pornier but I stopped it.

Vacations were awesome, especially ones where they were lying to their father about the fact that it even _was_ a vacation, spouting off bullshit about how they were going to strengthen relations between their Pack and that of their Second In Command. Their father had eaten that shit up, his mind always focused on politics more than actual feelings--as evidenced by his shit job as a paternal unit--and let the five of them go.

The real stunner was that Arik had been allowed to go with them, usually doomed to be stuck with their father, shadowing him as he learned all he could about being Chief Alpha. Usually didn't leave time for fun.

Not that Arik would even know what fun was.

Keir, however, did know and he was determined to make sure his summer was fucking chock-full of it and he was starting with enjoying the company of his hosts. He liked the Alpha Peter well enough, thought he was a nice guy, if not a little boring. Gardening wasn't exactly Keir's idea of a good time but they had fun playing card games--even if Keir constantly got his ass handed to him by Peter's Mate Timothy. The younger brothers Henry and Jonathan were a matched set out of the quadruplets and were never seen without each other, but still a blast to be with, riding around the gargantuan property on dirt bikes.

Then there was Lizzy.

She was fun in a different way, not in a goof-around, talk shit, loud and boisterous way like her younger brothers or sometimes her elder one. He enjoyed her company on a quieter, softer way. There were still laughs and smiles and he always had a blast but it felt deeper than with anyone else, like the enjoyment reached all the way down to his soul.

He refused to look into it though, refused to figure out what exactly it was about her that felt so special or that made his wolf react so differently with her than anyone else. The idea of it made him nervous, terrified even, so he avoided it at all costs, distracting himself with other thoughts.

Like what the fuck that delicious smell was.

Arik and Peter were locked in a chess match in the study, Timothy close-by reading. Gunnar and Rowyn had both taken off to walk around the property, Rowyn needing to get away from so many voices and Gunnar wanting space of his own, the two finding solidarity with one another. Henry and Jonathan were off doing Goddess knew what outside, the rumble of dirt bikes having long since faded, Keir having turned down the offer to ride.

No, he wanted alone time of his own.

Well, not _completely_ alone.

He followed the scent, recognizing it as someone baking something cakey and delicious, mouth already watering and sweet tooth practically tingling. The trail led him to the big open kitchen where he was unsurprised to find Lizzy, her back to him as she stood at the giant island in the middle, iced cupcakes on the left, untopped ones on the right, bag of cream in her hand. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy bun, some of it having fallen out and even sticking to her in the heat of the room. The pale pink tee she wore stood out against her tan skin, denim shorts just long enough to keep her ass covered, comfortable sneakers on her feet and an apron tied around her waist.

Keir leaned against the door frame and admired her, feeling his chest go tight and his wolf wag its tail. He'd been with a ton of females over his life, to the point where it had caused a great deal of contention between himself and Lizzy until he realized it was jealousy that was pissing her off. And that summer, he'd given it all up, focusing solely on her. They'd grown closer as a result, able to get to know each other better, and he felt himself starting to fall for her.

The thought of that had his lungs freezing in fear and he distracted himself with superficial shit, thinking about how good she looked standing there, her small frame in those pastel colors, how he'd seen her without any annoying clothes in the way. He licked his lips as he thought of ways to get her naked between his sheets once again, his appetite for her just as voracious as that for whatever she'd been baking--maybe even more so.

Countless women in his past but none of them affected him the way she did.

"Are you seriously just gonna stand there all day like a creeper or are you gonna help me out?" She asked, English accent posh and formal and making him feel like she deserved much better than a prick like him who had no problem getting naked but every problem with being committed.

"I'm admiring the view," he replied honestly, gold eyes trailing down her petite frame, checking out her ass and the way they were framed by denim, her legs and how long they were, remembering how they felt draped over his back and wrapped around his head as he went down on her only hours before.

He stretched his hearing and wondered if he could get away with slipping her shorts off and diving in right there in the kitchen, on his knees worshipping her like the peon he felt he was.

She turned her head and have him an entirely unimpressed look, rolling her blue eyes. Her face was make-up free with a thin sheen of sweat across it and there was a smudge of icing on one cheek she probably had no clue was there. He felt his breath catch and his next smartass remark died in his throat. She was sweaty and dirty and messy and she'd never looked so beautiful in his life.

She turned back around and he shook himself out of his stupor, mentally kicking himself and trying to get his mind back online, trying to get his shit together.

Easier said than done apparently.

"I was sneaking up on you," he commented, hating how his voice sounded tighter than usual. Fucking pathetic. Fuck, did Arik suffer like this back when he'd be with Marisol?

Shit together, he made his way closer, focusing on the scents of what she'd baked and figuring out what flavor of cupcake she'd made. He caught vanilla but there was no way Lizzy had made plain old vanilla anything.

She snorted, head bobbing with the action, not looking up from where she was squeezing out a perfect swirl of icing on top of a cupcake. "You suck at sneaking."

He reached her left, leaning back against the island with care so as not to mess up any of her creations, arms casually folded over his chest. "I'm good at other things though," he pointed out, voice dropped an octave as he smirked and wagged his eyebrows.

The innuendo didn't go unnoticed, Lizzy's breath hitching and her cheeks flushing for a reason other than the lingering heat from the summer and the oven. They hadn't actually had sex--not with each other at any rate--but they'd done practically everything else, his favorite being anything that got her off. He'd pass up blow jobs for the rest of his thousand year existence if it meant he could see her orgasm face instead.

Her hand shook as she put the bag of icing to the side and picked up the cupcake she'd just decorated. But rather than placing it with the others, she shoved it as close to his mouth as possible without smashing it on his face. He inhaled the smells of vanilla and sugar and something else he couldn't quite place, practically drooling and t it.

"Like taste-testing," she stated, voice trembling but still authoritative. "So put that big mouth of yours to work and eat."

"I'd rather put it to work on something else." He took the cupcake from her, trailing his fingers along hers and making sure to touch as much skin as possible.

"Keir!"

"Alright, alright," he sobered up under her glare, unable to resist teasing once more, another smirk on his face. "Can I eat you after?"

"I swear to the Goddess, Keir Bodolfson--"

"That's not a 'no'."

Her fingers clenched into fists and she turned bodily to him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised as if daring him to keep dicking around. And knowing she'd grown up with three brothers, clearly she could handle herself against a male--and one bigger than her.

Not that he'd even entertain the thought of physically harming a female. His late mother would probably come down from the Higher Plane and kick his ass for it.

He held his hands up in surrender before peeling back the wrapper, Lizzy returning to her icing duties. He contemplated the baked treat, wondering how to go about eating it with its pile of icing on top, before figuring there was no good way to eat it without making a mess. Best just to get it over with.

With a "fuck it" attitude in mind, he took a big bite, resulting in icing all over his nose. Lizzy peeked at him and bust out giggling, clearly amused at the mess he'd gotten himself into. When his halfhearted glare didn't silence the laughs, he poked her side, making her squeak and squirm away, smacking his hand as he tried to go in for another jab.

The taste of vanilla was rich on his tongue, evident in the cupcake itself as well as the icing. He let out a satisfied hum, giving her a thumbs up before swiping the icing off his nose and sucking it off his fingers. Lizzy ignored him for the most part as she focused on putting a swirl on the next one, peeking at him out the corner of her eye, cheeks flushing further and scent blossoming when his tongue darted out to lick up stray crumbs and icing. He was hit with an overwhelming urge to pull her in close and bury his nose in the crook of her neck, the swell of her breasts, longing to inhale more of it and hold it in his lungs forever.

Instead, he took another bite.

He felt the texture of the moist cake and the thick icing, but something else creamier as well. Keir's brow furrowed in confusion and he looked at the remnants in his hand, seeing that it had a filling of some sort, sitting in a ball and soaking into the cake itself. It took him a moment to identify it and his eyes went wide when he figured it out.

Cupcake done being iced, Lizzy set the pack aside once more and turned to him, tucking loose hair behind her ear in nerves before wiping her hands on the front of her apron. "Well?"

"Is this banana pudding?" he asked, mouth full of half-chewed food.

Her lips pressed together in a hard line as she nodded, still on edge over what his thoughts would be. "Yeah. I was going for a banana pudding-vanilla wafer thing. So. What d'you think?"

He swallowed and looked at the counter, taking in the countless cupcakes she'd made, like a suburban mom getting ready for the school bake sale. "I think it's gonna suck for the others, since they won't be getting any," he said with a grin, shoving the rest of the cake in his mouth.

Lizzy scoffed and rolled her eyes, smacking his chest with the back of her hand in a way that made him laugh more than feel any pain. "So they're good?"

He made a noise of ascent, nodding and giving a thumbs up as he finished chewing what was in his mouth. "Yeah. And they're gonna be devoured by me."

"Yeah right. I refuse to be blamed by your sister for you ruining your appetite for dinner."

"Mmm, not possible," Keir argued, reaching for another cupcake only to receive a stinging slap to the back of his hand and a warning flare. "Fine," he said with a huff, growing distracted by a timer going off. He sniffed the air, coming up with a hint of chocolate, and he grinned at her, excitedly bouncing on his toes.

Chocolate cupcakes were his favorite, a fact she knew.

"Stop it," she warned without any heat, grabbing a pair of oven mitts and slipping them on before opening the appliance door. The scent grew stronger and he felt himself drooling once again.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he played it off, bouncing stopped but grin still plastered on his face.

She gave him a look that told him she didn't believe him for a second and was entirely unimpressed with his attempts at innocence. "Sure," she deadpanned as she pulled the cupcake tin out the oven and placed it on a wooden butchers block sitting on the island. "You're completely clueless." She sounded more serious with the second statement as she pulled out a second tin and he pouted in offense.

"Hey!"

Giggling, she closed the oven door and shook off the mitts, resuming her previous position next to him. She kissed his cheek and he felt any upset at her implied insult melt away. "Just kidding. Mostly."

He pouted again, smacking her ass and making her squeal then laugh. "I'll forgive you if I get to eat about a dozen of those chocolate ones."

"You may have two if you help me whip up another batch of banana pudding to fill them."

Keir cocked an eyebrow but relented, sighing out a "fiiiiine" as he glanced around for what he'd need. "I still get to eat you out when we're done though, right?"

Her cheeks flushed and scent blossomed once again and this time he gave in to the urge to wrap his arm around her waist and haul her in close, burying his face in her neck and inhaling deeply, a low growl escaping him. She laughed as his breath tickled her skin and she pushed him away, only successful because he let it happen. "Make pudding and cupcakes first, eating after."

He opened his mouth but she covered it with her hand to shut him up before he could even speak.

" _Both_ kinds of eating. And I have three brothers so just know that licking my palm won't make me move my hand."

Damn. There went that plan.

He grinned instead, laughing when she moved the hand to smack his chest again and told him to behave. He gave her a playful "yes ma'am" and set to work, feeling something odd settle in his chest.

Shit.


End file.
